I Always Land on My Feet
by DeanBean
Summary: Sometimes Dean’s good looks get him into more trouble than it’s worth. *COMPLETE*
1. A Night on the Town

"**Always Land on My Feet"**

Summary: Sometimes Dean's good looks get him into more trouble than it's worth.

Rating: T (swearing and what have you)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

This time around the hunt found the Winchester brothers in a small town in Arkansas, courtesy of the one and only Bobby Singer. He had phoned them a couple of days ago informing them of a possible vengeful spirit; a young man had been killed by a drunk driver five years ago, and now that the trial was over and the driver had been set free without charges, the spirit of the young man was back for revenge.

The job was pretty straight forward; they had went into the local library and dug up the old newspapers, reading how the young man, who's name was Bill Hanlon, had been blamed, as the drunk driver was none other that Officer James Bradley who had been driving home from a family party when he had got into the accident.

By the time Sam and Dean had found out about the truth about the accident another 'mysterious' accident had occurred on the stretch of road, leaving the young woman in the hospital, fighting for her life. Dean had took a stand and told Sam that they should split up; Sam would go and salt and burn the bones while Dean kept lookout and made sure no more accidents would occur.

The plan had not went over well with Sam, but in the end he had relented and had went into the cemetery alone towards the grave that they had found that morning. Everything was going well up until the point where Sam was about to light the bones.

Unknown to him Bill Hanlon did not want to leave without a fight and as Dean was pacing up and down the stretch of road, waiting for Sam to call him to come pick him up he had heard the undeniable sound of screeching tires against asphalt.

Dean had tried to get out of the way as the large blue pick-up truck came straight for him, but managed to jump and roll down the small embankment by the side of the road, scratching up his arms and face in the process. He laid their dazed for a few moments before he quickly pushed himself to his feet, pure adrenaline alone letting him make it back onto the wet ground above, his eyes searching frantically for the truck that was on longer there.

He was walking back towards the Impala, still keeping a vigilant eye out for the pick-up when his phone started to ring in his pocket. He quickly pulled it free and flipped it open before pressing it to his ear,

"Hello?" Dean asked as he looked down at himself, the pale light of the moon allowing him to see some of the dirt that clung to his clothes,

"Hey Dean, it's me I finished the salt and burn" he heard Sam's voice come across the line, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, glad that the spirit if Bill Hanlon hadn't decided to go after his brother when it had failed to run him off of the road.

"Dean man, you still there?" Sam asked in a slightly worried tone, wondering why Dean hadn't retorted to his question,

"Yeah. I'm comin' now; don't get your panties in a twist Samantha" Dean answered with a smirk on his face which soon faded when he realized that he would have to get into his baby while covered in whatever crap he had covered himself in when he had fallen.

"It's Sam. And hurry, I'm not exactly loving having to stand out in a cemetery by myself all night"

"See you soon, Sammy" Dean answered before gunning the engine of the Impala before taking off in the direction of the cemetery.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked as he settled himself into the passenger seat of the Impala getting a fairly good look at the disheveled appearance of his brother in the dim light of the Impala.

"Damn ghost tried to mow me off the road," Dean said in a tone that suggested that he was talking about stubbing his toe on the end of his bed, and not being nearly killed by a pissed off spirit.

"What!" Sam shouted at Dean, his voice reverberated around the small confines of the car, making Dean wince at the loud sound in the side of his head.

"Jeez Sam, do ya maybe wanna let me finish before you make your head explode…and mine too" Dean said the last bit with a smirk on his face, watching as Sam visibly took a breath to calm himself before nodded for Dean to continue,

"As I was saying," earning a glare from his younger yet annoyingly taller brother, "I was standing there at the side of the road, minding my own business when his pick-up truck is coming straight for me, but I managed to get out the way…kinda fell down the embankment" Dean mumbled the last statement with a sheepish look on his face, waiting for Sam to start laughing at him,

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sam asked, not able to keep the sounds of a smile out of his words,

"Not really, just scratches mostly" Dean said before turning to look at his brother, "Shut up"

* * *

Back at the "Sleep Tight Motel" Sam was sitting on his bed waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom so that he could check his cuts, knowing that Dean always lied when he was hurt, _in case it makes him look vulnerable - the jerk_, Sam thought with a small shake of his head.

He was just about to get up and go over to the bathroom door and ask Dean if he was alright when the door opened and Dean came walking out with a pair of black boxers and a bellow of steam behind him telling Sam that he had probably used all of the hot water.

"Sit down" Sam said as he walked over to Dean with the first aid kit held in one hand. Dean sighed before sitting down on the edge of the horrible deep red sheets; the colour too close to that of blood for his liking.

"Sam, I told you – it's just a few scratches" Dean said as Sam sat down beside him and turned his head with a hand under his chin to get a better look at a long cut that ran from Dean's right temple to his hairline. Sam expertly poked at the wound, eliciting a hiss from Dean before releasing the hold he had on Dean chin and pulling the kit onto his lap so he could search for what he needed,

"It should only need a few butterfly bandages" Sam said as he motioned for Dean to turn his head around before he carefully cleaned the cut with peroxide, watching as Dean clenched his jaw as the stinging liquid burned in his bloodstream, eliminating any bacteria and infection, before carefully applying four small butterfly bandages to hold the cut together in order for it to heal.

Dean was about to move when Sam grabbed at each of his arms in turn, inspecting the small scratches that ran across his forearms.

"Will I live doc?" Dean teased as Sam finished inspecting his arms and let them drop back against the bed,

"This time" Sam said before putting his hands on the side of Dean's head and turning it in the direction of himself,

"What the hell Sam!" Dean shouted as he tried to push Sam's prying hands away,

"I need to check for concussion" Sam said and satisfied released Dean,

"You're an idiot you know that," Sam said with a small laugh as he pushed himself to his feet and walked in the direction of the bathroom to grab a shower himself, closing the door in time to miss a pillow hitting him in the head.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sam reappeared from the bathroom, his own cloud of steam following him into the main room as he finished toweling his shaggy hair as he walked over and sat on his bed, wearing a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. Dean on the other hand was dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans, and a black t-shirt with his black boots on.

"Are you goin' out?" Sam asked as he stretched along the bed, the sheets were thankfully not the awful blood red colour, but a dark blue.

"No, I always get dressed like this for bed" Dean said with an utterly straight face, causing Sam to glare at his, obviously not finding his brother amusing,

"Yes, Sammy. I'm gonna head on down to the bar down the street, knock back a few and then come back. Is that alright?" Dean said as he pulled his black jacket on,

"Sam. And fine, just don't wake me up when you come stumblin' in" Sam ordered as he pulled the covers over his large frame and turned over, closing his eyes and falling asleep in the time it took for Dean to make it out the door and lock it behind himself.

* * *

Dean walked in through the door of the dimly lit bar, taking in his surroundings. There were not many people, and the few that there where were sitting in the small tables that adorned the bar and gave it an Old Style Texan Tavern feeling, were dancing on the small dance floor to the sounds of Blue Oyster Cult and Skynrd. There was also a lone pool table in the corner of the bar which was currently occupied by two beefy looking guys who appeared to be mid-thirty, laughing and joking, and an easy hustle if ever there was one. But tonight Dean just wanted to have a few before falling asleep- be that in the bed in the motel room, or in the room of the tall brunette that was standing at the bar, he didn't really care; although option two did seem pretty appealing right now.

Dean walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool a few away from the woman and ordered himself a beer. Dean took a grateful pull of the cool liquid and savored the way it slid down the back off his throat to settle in his belly with a content sigh. Dean was just sitting and enjoying the music, bringing the bottle to his lips again when he felt a presence beside him,

"Hi there stranger" drawled the brunette. Her voice had a husky quality to it, but still feminine, as she sat down beside Dean and laid her hand on his arm.

"Hey" Dean said, his 100-watt Dean Winchester smile lighting up the room, watching as the woman smiled back at him,

"I'm Tina" she said as she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Dean glanced at her over; she was about the same height as him, with deep blue eyes, and she appeared to be in her early thirties, small wrinkles at the side of her eyes when she grinned at him. Her hair was long and pooled around her shoulders. She was wearing a purple tank top with a picture of a small kitten on the front and a pair of black three quarter lengths with a pair of black sandals, giving the impression that she was very laid back and somebody that Dean wanted to get to know a little bit better…

"Dean" he smiled at her as she leaned against him and ran her long and delicate fingers down the side of his face, lightly grazing over the cut on his temple,

"What happened?" she asked while still looking at the wound, her eyes then flicking back to Dean's eyes before he answered,

"Got into a little scuffle is all. But I'm like a cat – I always land on my feet" Dean said and frowned slightly when Tina let out a laugh that seemed to chill him to the bone for a second before the feeling was gone.

* * *

Forty minutes later found Tina and Dean in a booth at the corner of the bar with several beer bottles and shot glasses littering the table in front of them. Dean and Tina were kissing passionately, not caring if there where people around them. Suddenly Tina pulled back, a glint in her eyes as she slid her hand under Dean's t-shirt, the look suddenly turning fierce in a matter of seconds as she dragged her sharp nails roughly down the smooth skin of his abdomen, causing Dean to gasp in shock. The trail that she left behind felt ice cold, yet fiery hot at the same time, giggling a little at the shocked expression on Dean's face,

"Sorry, I just get carried away sometimes" as she kissed Dean on the lips again, Dean smiling slightly, _I sure know how to pick the crazy ones…_

Dean and Tina spent the next twenty minutes getting to know each other better, and just when Dean thought he was gonna get lucky Tina gave him a final peck on the lips,

"See ya later, Kitty Kat" before sliding out of the booth and out of the bar.

* * *

The motel room was dark and Sam was still in the same position he had been in hours earlier, content to lie beneath the warm and comforting sheets as his exhausted body sank into the soft mattress, seeking refuge after a hard days work.

Suddenly the motel room door opened and Dean stumbled inside, closing the door and letting his back lean against the chipped and marked wood for a moment before pushing himself to his feet and fighting the way the room moved when he put one foot in front of the other and moved like a sailor finding his feet on solid ground for the first time in months, across to the bathroom and successfully opening the door; and managing to do all of this without waking up Sam.

Dean fell heavily onto the closed toilet seat and closed his eyes before walking over to the sink and standing in front of the mirror, pulling up his t-shirt and trying to get his eyes to focus on the five long welts that ran down the expanse of his stomach. Dean winced as the cold air make the marks sting and carefully walked back into the room, pulling various items of clothing off as he went until he was left in only his black boxers, before pulling the covers up over his body and managing to make sure he trusted knife was secure on the pillow before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up early the next morning, his body feeling refreshed from the long and uninterrupted sleep. He glanced at the bed beside him and saw that there was no one occupying it, yet it had diffidently been slept in; the blood red sheets were strewn about the bed.

Sam stretched like a big cat, working the stiff muscles from his joints before letting out a contented sigh and pushing himself up onto his elbows before making the final task of actually swinging his long legs out from under the covers and into the cold breeze of the room.

"Dean?" Sam shouted in the direction of the bathroom door, thinking that Dean was having a shower. He was completely unaware for the answer which he received in reply to his call…

"Meow?"

* * *

Please tell me what ya'll think of the chapter

deanbeanwinchester

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Cat Man

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

"Meow" the sound came from the covers that were bundled on Dean's bed. Sam took a shaky intake of breath to calm his nerves before taking a hesitant step towards the bed. He lifted a shaking hand out and let it hover over the corner of the blanket for a moment before grasping a fistful and pulling it back to reveal a sight that he could not have imagined in his wildest dreams;

A small, sandy coloured kitten, with a white tipped tail, and is back feet covered in white coloured marks resembling socks. The small creature lay, curled in a small ball, its ears pressed close to its head as if afraid of the big looming man standing over the bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked, this time looking down at the small cat as it opened it eyes and fixed the green irises on Sam's own brown gaze,

"Oh my God" Sam said as he crouched down in front of the bed, not taking his eyes of what was most likely his brother.

Sam reached out his large hand and ran his fingers of the head of the small animal; the fur soft and smooth beneath the pads of his fingertips. Cat!Dean opened his mouth wide; and Sam was sure for a moment that he was going to be bitten, but was shocked when all he did was let out a small yawn, his small pink tongue curling up before closing his mouth again. Sam let out a small laugh at the innocent gesture and being careful, lifted the small body of his older brother into his hand and rose back up onto his feet, raising the small animal closer to his face, to gain a closer inspection.

Cat!Dean, obviously not liking the new position, granted that it was quite far off the ground for him, let out a small meow in protest before trying to jump back down to the lower height of the motel bed – blood red sheets and all.

Sam quickly grabbed the small limbs that were trying to get away and gathered them in both of his large hands and held them close to his chest before sitting back down on his own bed, hoping that the lower height would pacify his brother.

"Hey Dean, its okay, just let me get a look at you okay…" Sam said as he raised the kitten so that they were almost nose to nose, shocked brown eyes gazing into frightened green ones.

Sam held the small body in one hand; trying not to cringe as he could feel the small and fragile bones through the smooth fur that coated the small body- the sandy colour and green eyes making an innocent looking creature that anybody would love to take home.

Sam let out a small laugh as he studied the small and childlike face of his cat brother, gaining himself a confused look,

"Looks like you still kept them freckles, huh Dean" Sam said as he looked at the small sprinklings of white dots across the small pink nose. Sam was still laughing at the thought of a cat with freckles when Dean reached out with his tiny arm and swatted Sam on the nose,

"Hey!" Sam said as he took one hand away from holding the tiny bundle of fluff to hold the end of his nose. Lucky for him Dean didn't use his claws, but the little furry paws tickled his nose and he had to hold the urge to sneeze all over his newly turned cat brother.

Sam could have sworn he saw a small grin on the kittens pink lips at Sam's reaction, but decided that he could speculate over that later when he had figured out what the hell had happened to his brother to turn him into a friggin cat!

Sam got up and walked back over to his brothers bed; the small cargo still held firmly in his hand, yet now Cat!Dean was laid comfortable against Sam's chest as he was carried about the room.

Sam reached down to the bed and pulled back the covers and pillows, searching for anything that would give him a clue as to what was going on, to reveal nothing but the knife that Dean always kept under his pillow and a quarter which he threw on the bedside table along with all of Dean's other junk, before letting out a sigh and glancing down at the small form he held in his arms, unable to hold the small smile that broke out on his lips as Cat!Dean looked up at him and let out a small 'Meow'.

* * *

Sometime later Sam was showered and dressed and was now seated at the table of the motel room with his laptop open in front of him, searching for any clues as to why his brother would suddenly turn into a cat overnight.

As Sam was searching for ways to help his brother, Dean was being anything but helpful. He was running around the room at a very high speed – Sam was quite impressed considering the sheer size of him- and just getting in Sam's way as he tried to cross the room to get his fathers journal out of his duffel to see if that would help, as Dean ran in circles around his feet, chasing an invisible object.

Sam stalked back over to the table, watching the ground to avoid stepping on his brother and crushing him before he got a chance to turn him back into the normal, not so small Dean. He pulled the chair out and set himself down and he was just about to start reading when a loud rumble came from his stomach and echoed loudly around the room. Dean piked hearing made his ears shoot back in anticipation for the sound again and Sam could help but laugh out loud – his brother would always be alert for a monster lurking in the shadows; it didn't make a difference if he was on four legs or two.

"It's okay Dean, it's just my stomach. I haven't had breakfast yet" Sam said and watched as Dean visible calmed down. The small cat was still for a moment before it trotted over to Dean's jacket which was lying on the floor at the bottom of his bed. Sam watched for a few moments in confused silence as the small bundle of fur disappeared inside the front pocket of the jacket; he was about to get up and go over to see what Dean was doing when he saw a small tail emerge from the opening, followed by two tiny legs, and finally the rest of the body. Sam let a grin break out on his face at the sight before him;

Dean was standing with the Impala keys in his mouth, almost touching the floor, as he padded over to Sam and dropped them to the floor in front of him; like a present being presented on Christmas morning.

"Good thinkin' Cat Man" Sam smirked as he lifted Dean up onto the table and set him down beside the laptop which he had just closed over. He started to walk away from the table when he felt a small tug on his arm and turned around to see Dean, with all of his tiny white cat teeth, closed around the bottom of Sam's jacket, trying to stop him from leaving.

"What, Dean? I though you meant to go and get something for breakfast…don't worry I'll bring you something back" Sam said, wondering if that's what his brother meant.

Dean, obviously unamused with his brothers stupidity – _I mean how did this kid get into Stanford?_ - let out a small growl before using his paw to pat Sam's hand that was resting on the table and then raising it to his own head and doing the same patting motion.

Sam looked on in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on him,

"You want to come too?" Sam asked and watched as Cat!Dean nodded his furry head, his big green eyes getting even bigger – _he could give Puss-in-Boots a run for his money-_ Sam thought before grabbing his jacket and pulling in on,

"Well come on…" and lifting Dean up into his large hands again, ready to go now that he had his credit card, keys and cat…

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think :D

deanbeanwinchester

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Cat Shower

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**AN: Just to clear something up that a few people have been asking – **

**Dean doesn't exactly know he is a cat, but he has the same personality as if he were human, but right now he is sorta more cat…I will explain it in this chapter………..**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

The trip to the store was made in record time, with Sam and Cat!Dean quickly entering, grabbing what they needed and leaving – Sam put it down to the fact that Dean wasn't there to flirt ashamedly with the blonde cashier – although Cat!Dean managed to charm the girl in his own cute and furry little way.

Sam walked back into the motel room with the small kitten in one hand and the bag of shopping in the other. He dropped Dean onto the bed and had to stifle a laugh as the small animal bounced slightly from being dropped from such a height. Cat!Dean turned around and glared at Sam before walking over to the edge of the bed and jumping down onto the brown carpeted floor. Sam watched as Dean walked over to the small kitchen that was in the room and sat staring at the counter top for a moment Sam was about to go over and see what the hell his brother was doing when he saw Dean…shaking his bum from side to side as he stared up ahead for several moments before leaping up into the air…and missing.

Sam quickly ran over to his brother and lifted the small animal off of the floor; careful to not hurt him any further incase he might have injured himself. Cat!Dean shook his head in a daze before forcefully pushing himself out of his younger yet annoyingly taller brothers hands, and leaping onto the worktop. He carefully padded over to the sink and bent his small blonde body forward so that his mouth was under the sink and began to try and get some water to come out of the faucet. Sam seeing that his brother must be thirsty, and cussing his own stupidity, walked over and turned on the water…_full blast_. The small kitten was completely bowled over by the pressure of the water pelting down on its small body and fell into the sink with a shriek, drenched in water and scrabbling over the side, the blonde fur slick to the small frame as it shivered,

"Oh My God!" Sam shouted as he watched the scene in slow motion. He quickly turned the water off and lifted the small shaking form of his brother into his arms,

"Jeez Dean, sorry…" he apologized as he walked in the direction of the small bathroom. He quickly grabbed a small blue towel and walked back into the main room and sat down on the bed before setting Cat!Dean down beside him.

Sam carefully wrapped the small form of his brother in the thick towel and began to carefully dry the drenched fur. A few minutes later Sam pulled the towel away and looked at the small kitten with its fur all messy and looking like it had just climbed out of a tumble-dryer . Sam laughed a little before he started to pert the fur down and once satisfied that his Cat!Brother looked more like a cat than a fur ball began stroking the soft fur between Cat!Dean's ears. A few moments later he looked down when he heard a soft purring coming from his brother and saw that he was lying down with a content look on his furry little face. Sam smiled and continued to stroke the soft fur until his brother fell asleep.

* * *

For the next four days Sam looked everywhere he could think of to find an explanation as to why his brother would be suddenly turned into a small kitten. He had been on his laptop all day and was not able to keep his eyes open any longer.

He walked across the room and laid down on his bed closing his eyes after casting one last glance as his Cat!Brother who laid sleeping on the pillow of the opposite bed,

"Goodnight Dean"

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up early to a thudding noise in the motel room. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and glanced at the opposite bed, seeing that it was unoccupied. Hearing the noise again he pushed his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet,

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, not really expecting a reply but asking the question anyway.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the bathroom door opened and revealed the sight that it did. Dean stood in the entrance of the bathroom, his hair was messy on top of his head, his eyes squinting at the early morning light, and a small beard had started to form along his jaw and upper lip…almost like whiskers. He stood leaning against the bathroom door wearing only his black boxers and a confused expression,

"What? I didn't do anything" Dean answered Sam's earlier question before walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed, smacking his lips together, his face holding a disgusted expression as he stuck his tounge out,

"Why the hell does my mouth taste like hair?"

**THE END**

* * *

Well there you have it folks...the end of another story :D  
Please review and tell me what you think and also if there are any stories which you would like to see here on please tell me and i will see what I can do

deanbean

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
